A Song For You
by doy.doy
Summary: One day, while playing with some little kids, one child decides to sing Kurapika a song.


**My first Hunter x Hunter fanfiction, and my third fanfiction in two days. I think something motivated me into writing a bunch lately. :P**

**If you're just waiting on more Prince of Tennis oneshots, they're coming! Don't worry, I'll try to write one soon... hopefully. xD  


* * *

**"Kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika!" yelled Gon. "Kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika!"

Kurapika sighed and closed his book. "Yes? What is it?"

"There are these little kids that we found really close to my house, and Mito-san says that they need someone to play with them and teach them songs!" replied Gon. "And I was wondering, maybe you could do it? I don't think choosing Leorio would be such a good idea, and Killua would probably just feed them chocolate balls all day and make them really really hyper!"

"I'm assuming you can't do it?" asked Kurapika, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! I have to go fishing for some food for them to eat later! Mito-san cooks the best fish ever!"

"I see."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you! You won't have to think up stuff to do with the kids and stuff, because Mito-san already planned everything! She said that she would do it herself but then she wouldn't be able to cook the food or anything! And no one can cook the same way Mito-san does!"

"Oh, okay, that sounds good. Sure, I'll do it."

oOoOoOoOo

"Thank you so much for helping us, Kurapika-san," said Mito, bowing.

"No, no, it's fine. It'll be great to spend some time with the little ones, anyways," replied Kurapika.

"Good luck, Kurapika!" yelled Gon, just about to leave the house. "I'll be sure to come back with the biggest fish ever!"

With Gon leaving, Mito explained everything to Kurapika. "Here are the plans, Kurapika-san. They're just some ideas you could use, and if you want to sing songs with them then the song titles are on the back. The extra sheets of paper have the song lyrics on them. I'm sure you'll recognize some of them."

"Ah. Arigatou, Mito-san. I'll do my best."

As Mito left the room to make snacks in the kitchen, Kurapika turned to the kids. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

oOoOoOoOo

An hour or so passed as Kurapika and the children having fun. They played games, told stories, and drew pictures. "Ne, Kurapika-sensei?" asked one of the kids.

"Yes?" Kurapika still beamed at being called "sensei" even though they had been calling him that for the past hour.

"Can we sing some songs?"

"Oh, sure. Is there any particular song you want to sing?"

The child thought for a bit and then said, "Yes! I know one!"

"Okay then kids," Kurapika addressed the other children. "Let's make a circle, we're going to sing songs!"

The children sat in a circle, as the one child started to sing. "This is a song my kaa-san used to sing to me when I was really little!" he said.

The other kids listened intently.

_"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout~"_

Kurapika's eyes instantly turned red at this. One of the children noticed this and asked, "Kurapika-sensei, what's wrong?"

"O-Oh. It's nothing."

_"Down came the rain and washed the spider out~"_

Kurapika's expression began to darken.

_"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain~"_

Kurapika waited for the last line.

_"And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."_

By this time, Kurapika's hands were balled into fists, as his eyes were a bright, scarlet red while his eyebrows were furrowed. _'Climbed up again, eh? We'll see about that...'_ he thought.

"Kurapika-sensei? What's wrong? Do you not like the song?" asked the child.

"Oh, it's f-fine," Kurapika slapped himself inwardly at this. "I'm just going to go outside for a while. You kids be good, okay?"

The child smiled. "Okay!"

oOoOoOoOo

Gon was carrying a huge net of fish home as he looked at the world happily. Well, except for those ocassional screams of anger in the direction where he was walking.

Wait, what?

"Kurapika! Kurapika! What are you doing! You might kill someone! Stop using your chain to cut down everything near my house!"


End file.
